


Winter's cries

by calileane



Series: Winter's Healing, Healing Winter [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little Star was stolen and Winter cried. But all was not lost. Loki received help and hope. Time could heal this wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's cries

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the right words while I wrote but did my best to tell the story my muse came up with. Hope it's not to bad...
> 
> I just can't stop writing even when it's difficult once I have an idea in mind. It's still fun to write the stories in this serie ^^ As long as I enjoy it I'll continue.

It hurt so much to have his one hope be teared from him. They had come with their magic ready, convinced they were all powerfull and all knowing. They had seen Loki bear their children of Fate : the ones that were to one day bring Ragnarök.

Jörmungand, Fenrir, Hel, Sleipnir, Narvi and Vali, Eisa and Einmyria. And because all of his children were inscribed in destiny's tale, Odin and the Fates decided any children to be born from Loki would be taken and punished for crimes not yet comited. For the death and ending some were to bring one day....

But this one Light ! His one unexpected little star, created from the void of nothingness all those ages ago... This little one was innocent in every way. He didn't have anything to do with Ragnarök.

THEY CAME ! And TOOK HIM !

And Loki cried for eons. And winter was arsh for those living under its rule.

As time passed, even the realms known for their unending summer fell under the terrible cold. It came suddenly, traveling the entire universe. It stayed bearable because of the magics protecting life that existed in many worlds.

But for one place things were different, magic wasn't powerfull enough : on Earth this time would later be called 'glaciation'.

When the gods of every pantheon realized that only Loki's will could change things. That they could neither kill him to end winter nor bribe him... Then only did they try to learn WHY Winter attacked them thus.

It took them a while to be told the truth. To discover that the Allfather and the Fates found Loki was bearing a shining little soul waiting for its time to be born. That not wanting to wait and see another of Loki's children come to life, They stole the Bright Star. They used all their magics to do so, overpowering Winter.

 

Odin wouldn't tell anyone where they left Loki's little Star nor what they did to it. It wasn't until one of the lesser gods outwited the Norse God, that Winter found hope again.

Wasn't it strange that one of his soul brothers was his savior ? One he had yet to meet in this new line of time. Strife. The one being able to see truth, to tell lies, to laugh and cry in the same breath. The most misjudge deity. The most precious friend Loki could ever have.

Strife found and stole the Star Soul under Odin's noze. Unfortunately the damage done to the link between the little one and his one parent was so great that nothing could unite them again. And Loki cried and Winter raged.

Strife came up with a plan. Helped by the houses of War and Love he tried what not even Zeus though would work. He went on Earth and planted the Sould deep inside an old dead tree. Like a seed to be protected until it was strong enough on its own.

Strife helped Earth Magic to create a path to the seed of life, to flow in unending unity for the rest of times even after the Seed grew into Being. Pathways that humans would one day call Ley Lines formed under the earth. They began under the tree and as they touched the seed they would become stronger and greater until they covered the planet.

 

It would nourish the unborn child. And in doing so gave back hope to many.

Under Zeux orders Winter was forbidden from setting foot on this plane until such a time his child came to life. Loki couldn't touch Earth until then, but his winter could. And so winter season took its place in the human world. Once a year, for many month, it would wander Midgard gathering all the hope it could to believe in better times to come. And that bright hope then brought Springs into being. Summer was when Loki's soul shone with dreams of his baby. Autumn was when this hope bringing life began to flutter. Winter coming back again, crying in despair.

For centuries Loki waited.

For centuries Thor cried with the one he came to call friend and brother over the Allfather crimes. The young Norse God never understood how his own father could have done such a thing. Never wanted to learn why either. It hurt to much to have his King fall from so high in his heart. The one good thing was that Odin never again told one word against Loki nor took action against him.

When the youngest norse warriors were sent to Jötunheimr, Loki still welcomed them for the punishment he once set. He taught them about his world, about winter, about magic. He showed them how great they could be while keeping a good heart. Told them about the many races in the universe, about their gods, their dreams. He weaved a magnificent tale of life and death and then sent his students to their home and their own choices.

Thor for a time had been one of those youngs, at the begining so long ago. Then, as a prince, he had decided it was his duty to accompagny each new group of Aesir. Doing so he had become closer to Loki : a true brother. It had enforced their link until Thor's love for Loki was equal to his love for Odin. It was why the Allfather's actions came to hurt so terribly later on.

Those eons of closeness helped Thor make his choice to be beside Winter in difficult times. And so he was there when Strife gave Loki a precious gift :

Come summer on Midgard, Strife would send minds pictures of the seed and the magic flowing all around it. And they would laugh in joy for month. And they would dream together. Loki, Strife, and Thor. The three linked in a way that made them brothers like blood alone couldn't have.

And they waited. Hoped. Lived. Observed. They were worried when the seed disappeared and no one could tell if it had been born or stollen. Strife searched and Loki waited again...

One day, Thor fought one of his father's decisions about his choice of allies. Odin was forever trying to find the strongest magic users to help fight the foretelled Ragnarök. But this time Thor wouldn't accept the pact made with the sorceress Amora. And so Odin punished his son and sent him to Midgard.

Thor fell and met his destiny. He made friends, found love, fought, and was proven right when Amora sent the Destroyer and tried to kill Odin. The sorceress was lost to the void after Thor broke the bridge she was using to kill The Jotuns.

As Thor went back to be a prince in his home world, he promised to come back to Earth, for his love and to help Strife in finding their 'nephew'.

 

He didn't know yet that Loki would return with him. When the bright star would have been found at the same time Amora appeared again.


End file.
